


Lover's Point

by nnjvz



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Acting, Based on Legends/ Folktales, F/M, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnjvz/pseuds/nnjvz
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are working on a new film that weaves the story of fated lovers across various timelines and locations. How will the filming effect how others see their relationship and will it bring up old memories for the pair?
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was prompted by a picture I took during the summer. The locations and film scenes are based on the legends/folktales of Two Lovers Point in Guam and it's sister site Lover's Point in Japan. Apologies if I don't describe them well, I've never been to either! After reading several releases by this lovely community during V.Day (Vain or Valentine's, your pick) I decided to go forward and start writing the story that popped in my head. I must distract myself as I eagerly await Chapter 279 from Nakamura-sensei. I hope you enjoy!

_Swooping down from above, all that can been seen is a tall cliffside overlooking a vast ocean. Moving away from the tip, a narrow dirt path can be seen, winding its way through the tropical flora to a village further inland. Near the point of the cliff, two figures are seen wrapped closely together. A large crowd of people heavily armoured, led by two richly dressed gentlemen wielding swords, move steadily closer to the couple they can see just ahead of them on the path._

_A man stands ready, long black hair pulled tight into a bun a top his head, plain but well-kept clothes plastered to his body, sword drawn to face the encroaching horde. Both he and the young woman at his side breathe heavily from the exertion of the trek and trying to outpace their hunters. The man motions with his sword for the crowd to stop as they crest a rise in the path and become level with the pair. He and the beautiful, raven-haired lady stand together, hands clasped tightly. A look of fear and determination on their faces. Facing the ever-looming crowd, the man motions again for them to stop before the pair slowly step further back towards the cliff's edge._

_"HALT!" The older man at the head of the hunting party yells, hand raising to sign to his men filed behind him. Everyone pauses, unsure whether the man was commanding the pair or the group of soldiers. At his side a younger gentleman seethes at the delay, impatient to have the problem dealt with._

_Turning his face towards the young woman, the older man asks pleadingly, "Please my dear. There is nowhere else for you to go. Your mother is worried for you!" Attempting to project kindness and reassurance, her begins to lower his own sword and beacons with one hand, "Come home with me."_

_"NO!" The young woman cries, clasping the hand of the warrior at her side tighter. "I will not do it Father. I will not marry_ HIM _."_

 _"Insolent girl! You will do what I say! You are promised to the Captain and will honor that arrangement by marrying him!" her father replies, voice raising as his temper starts to flare. "You_ will _come here, and you_ will _leave that man. Or so help me!" Sword raising again as he steps forward menacingly and spits out the last few words. Beside him the captain adds sneering, “I shall give you all you need. Come girl, leave your pathetic boy. We are to marry in the morning.”_

_Ignoring her father and the other man, the woman turns to her warrior. The two look deeply into each others' eyes for a moment. Nodding, the man sheathes his sword and raises his free hand, gently brushing a lock of hair back from the woman's face before reaching around to the back of her neck. The warrior slowly caresses her as her does so then begins to gently tug her long braid over her shoulder to rest between them._

_Reaching up, the woman begins to do the same, pausing momentarily to run her hand along his jaw, the mans eyes fluttering shut for a second as she cups his face. Then, she begins to move her hand upwards and into his hair. Freeing her other hand from his grasp, she reaches up with both and undoes the tie holding his hair up in the bun. She runs her hands through his hair as it cascades down his back, before she gathers it together and pulls it over his shoulder. The two then begin to purposely knot the ends of their hair, binding themselves with a single knot._

"CUT!"

The actors blink as they adjust to the sudden interruption and the burst of additional noise that erupts upon the command. "Hold that position for a second everyone, we will check the playback first before moving to the close-ups." the Director yells out to his cast, face already buried behind the stack of equipment in-front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Ren looks down at his leading lady. A slight smirk on his face as he helps her undo their hair.  
"Alright there, Kyoko- _chan_?"  
The small blush on her cheeks deepens at his endearment, and Kyoko looks up.  
"Must you do that, Ku-Ren!"  
"Hmm?" he hums, an innocent gleam in his eyes.  
Glaring at him she hisses, "I specifically said _NOT_ to caress my neck! You know I'm sensitive there!"  
"But you have the loveliest reactions if I do." he replies, the innocent gleam turning briefly to the Emperor of the Night before Ren blinks it away.  
"This is exploitation!"  
"It's using skills to bring out the best reaction in my partner, that's not exploitation."  
"Through acting! Not using prior knowledge of my weakness against me to make me show a specific expression."  
Chuckling Kuon leans closer and murmurs in her ear, "I never said I was going to use my acting skills."  
"Uggh! You're impossible." Kyoko responds, lightly smacking his shoulder, "I don't know why I associate with you."  
"Because you love me." he replies quietly, a genuine adoring smile peeking out behind the teasing smirk.  
"For some reason." Kyoko says, eyes rolling but with a slight pink burning the tips of her ears.

Their mini argument is interrupted as the Director yells, "Alright, the scene looks good! Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san, we are going to start the close-ups from the hair knotting, so try to copy your previous actions as best as possible. There will be cameras on both sides so don't worry about blocking one as you move about. Soldiers, remember you may be in frame at some points so make sure your actions reflect those of your characters and not a bystander!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
"Action!"

_The warrior nods at his lady as he brings his hand up to caress a lock of her hair away from her face, then moves it lower to run along the side of her neck. His thumb briefly moving over her racing pulse point lovingly, eliciting a small moan from her and a slight blush to rise to her face. As he reaches to pull her hair over her shoulder, he can feel a hand winding its way up into his bun. The other hand running along his jaw, pausing to cup his face before joining its pair. His eyes close briefly at the sensation. The two of them remain lost in their own little world as they do this._

_The woman admires the man as she gently tugs his hair over his shoulder, her senses acutely aware of him and his hands on her. As the long strands of their hair brush together, they begin to gather it, twisting and tying so they are joined not only emotionally but physically by the knot they created. Gazing back into each other's eyes, they drift ever closer. Ignoring the rustling of the wind and the clang and thumps coming from the men not far away, the pair slowly kiss. Their lips gentle and caressing at the beginning, an acknowledgement of their feelings for one another. As the realization of their situation starts to intrude, the kiss becomes deeper and more passionate. The woman nips the man's bottom lip as his hands pull her closer. Their mouths and tongues mate, swirling, caressing and sucking, mimicking what their bodies want in that moment, the desperation and lust overpowering them. As their hips begin to move in time with the thrusting of their tongues, they pull back. The sound of pounding steps moving towards them breaking through their haze of love. Each taking a deep steadying breath, foreheads pressed together, they share one final look before turning and making the leap. Their bodies fall quickly, crashing into the waters below. The men and soldiers rush over too late and can only peer down in disbelief. Watching as the bodies of the couple sink below the waves, the lady and the warrior alive no more._

"CUT!" The Director cries out after a moment of silence. Some of the crew rush forward to ensure Ren and Kyoko are safe. The two actors lay tangled together on the small landing pad just below the stage they had set up near the edge of the cliff.  
"That was wonderful!"  
"Do you need anything?"  
"Can we help you with that?"  
The various stagehands and stylists help Ren and Kyoko up from their prone position and begin to untangle the pair and their hair as they wait for the director’s verdict.

Off to the other side of the stage, the other members of the cast begin to talk amongst themselves as they wait.  
"No wonder they are the Single-take King and Queen!"  
“I know! Man, that was so intense. I had to stop myself from staring to much so I wouldn’t screw up the take.”  
"HA! I had to make sure I didn’t fidget too much. I'm afraid I might need to jump into the ocean after witnessing that."  
Several of the men present agreed with that.

"Do you think the rumours are true?"  
"About them dating? Fuck, if they're not, I definitely want to throw my hat in the ring. I'm going to need a cold shower for days just to calm myself."  
"Hat in the ring for which one?" someone jokingly calls out.  
"Honestly, either at this moment!"  
A few more murmurs of agreement followed this statement along with a lot more chuckling.

From their places on the side, a progression of expressions flew subtly over the faces of the pair in question. Pride at the acknowledgment of their talent, to embarrassment on her part for the cruder comments. Catching Kuon's eye, Kyoko slightly shakes her head and briefly brushes her hand along his arm to calm him about the dating comments, before being overcome with shock at the implication of the last one.

Shaking his head, Ren leads the blank Kyoko away from the other cast towards the director, thanking the stagehands and stylists for their help along the way.  
"Is everything alright, sir?" He asks, watching the director repeat a section of their kiss a few times.  
"Ah! Yes…" the Director coughs, startled out of his moment of contemplation. "It all looks great! We will alter the lighting and background later to match the correct time of day for the scene. And to edit in the shot of you two sinking below the water. You both can have a break for the next few hours as we will be shooting the reaction scenes with the others for now, but we will need you both back here to shoot the sunset shot at the viewing platform later."  
"Alright, we shall see you later than!"

Greetings of "Thanks for your hard work!" ring out among the cast and crew as the begin to get ready for the next scenes and Ren and Kyoko make their way towards the pavilions. The pair nod and reply in kind as they walk by reflex, both otherwise quiet as they walk in contemplation to their dressing rooms.


	2. A Wig or Not a Wig?

When they were far enough away from everyone else, Kyoko finally stirs herself from her shocked stupor. Turning her head, she studies Ren for a moment before biting her lip and glancing down at the path.  
"What do you think they meant?" she asks hesitantly. "Surely they don't mean that-… you-… and they would- together-…" her voices trails of in embarrassed silence.   
Ren chuckles quietly at the deep blush on her face and teasingly asks, "Whatever are you talking about?"  
Groaning, Kyoko buries her face in her hands before mumbling, "Stupid, playboy co-star killer!"

Laughing out oud at that, Ren leans down and gently pries her hands from her face before claiming one in his own for the rest of their walk.  
"Come on, it's not that bad."  
"It is! Every day we have been on this shoot you have had people trailing after in your wake. I thought it was just the women, but clearly I was wrong!"  
"I rather doubt that's the case."  
"Just ask Yashiro when we get back, I'm sure he has video evidence of your lovestruck followers."  
"Hmm. I guess if that's the case, you're just going to have to stick even closer to me. Besides, I don't like the looks of the ones hovering about you."  
"What craziness are you sprouting? No one's hovering about me!"  
"Sometimes I forget how oblivious you can be." Ren says head shaking as he stops walking to pull Kyoko closer.

Tilting her head up with his free hand he smiles down at her adoringly. Taking a moment to study her expression, a mixture of disbelief, love and jealousy, Ren groans and leans his head against her shoulder. "Why don't we just announce everything?"  
"Ren! You know we can't do that. You're not ready. I'm not ready. And the president, not to mention everyone else would kill us if we did."  
"But I want to keep you to myself. Without all the speculation all the time." he states, pulling her closer.  
"Kuon. We can't." Kyoko whispers, her body starting to respond to his closeness.  
Turning his head, Kuon nuzzles her for a second before kissing her exposed neck.  
" _Kuon._ "  
"Yes, princess?" he hums before kissing her neck again.  
Gasping at the contact, Kyoko shudders for moment before reaching up and pulling his head back.  
"Kuon, stop. We may be on break, but we are still at work. Besides, what if someone comes down the path?"  
"Then we just reveal everything, and our problems are solved!" he replies.  
"Kuon!"  
Heaving a sigh, he lets go of their embrace and starts walking back down the path, still keeping her hand in his.

It is not until they can glimpse their managers sitting at the side of the pavilion that Kuon finally releases Kyoko's hand and returns to being her 'respectable' friend and co-star, Ren Tsuruga. Nodding to Yashiro and Kyoko's manager Saito-san as they pass, he doesn't pause as he ushers his companion towards her dressing room.  
"Half-hour and then we meet back out here?" Ren asks, hand reaching out briefly to brush her arm, on the pretext of making sure he had her attention.  
Willing herself not to react to the contact, her body still partially humming from their earlier embraces, Kyoko nods.  
"I look forward to it. Until then."

Minutes later, the two of them are ready and heading away from the pavilion, clothes changed, and disguises donned to allow them some privacy as they walk around.  
"I've been curious. What'd they say about your hair?" Kyoko asks, glancing up at Kuon's blond head.  
"I told them Ten-san had taught me how to put on and remove wigs in the past, and that she had made some so I can relax during breaks."  
"They believed that it's fake?"  
"Hmm, I'm not sure, but they seemed to believe me enough not to question it. Also, I alternate between this, the Ren wig and my characters wigs on my own. So, they are mostly focused on my makeup and styling my hair rather than wondering if it is real."  
"Hmm." Kyoko responds thoughtfully.

"What about you?" Kuon asks after a few moments, gently tugging on a strand of her blue and purple ombre wig.  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Kyoko animatedly replies, "They were actually really excited when I asked if they had anything earlier and eager to loan it to me! Apparently, the director wanted some options for the modern characters and asked them to bring a variety of wigs in different colours. Since he decided to go with something closer to my normal hair colour in the end the team was sad that they might not get to use the other wigs. They had a lot of fun choosing one with me while you and the others were filming this morning."  
"So that's what made you so excited."  
"Yes! And they said if the director doesn't need it later, they could maybe give it to me at a huge discount!"  
"You like it that much?"  
"Yes! I think it could be helpful for when we go out, so I don't need to keep borrowing things from LME."

Tugging on a lock of her hair and looking down at her feet Kyoko adds hesitantly, "Also, it reminds me of Corn."  
Kuon stops walking to look down at her, "It reminds you of-"  
"The stone! Not- Well I mean it does but- " Kyoko breaks off, embarrassed.  
Pulling her gently into his arms, Kuon lifts her head up to face him. "You like it because it reminds you of the stone I gave you? And us?"  
Blushing Kyoko nods. An answering blush covers the tips of Kuon's ears for a moment as he bends down to kiss her lightly on the forehead.  
"What am I going to do with you?" he murmurers against her skin.  
"What do you mean?" she asks, pulling back to look into his eyes.  
"You're just too adorable sometimes. I want to take you somewhere and lock us up together forever."  
"Kuon!" she exclaims as her blush deepens.  
"Kyoko!" Kuon teases back.

Huffing indignantly, Kyoko pulls out of his embrace and walks off in mock anger and embarrassment. Laughing at her antics, Kuon follows after her. Catching up easily, he grabs her hand once again to hold in his as they walk.  
"Smooth, playboy con-artist! It's too easy for you to say things like that."  
"Only with you, Kyoko. Only with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took longer than intended to write. Many thanks to the lovelies in the SB! fanfic discord channel for the writing tips!


	3. What Would You Have Done?

The playful banter and teasing continue as they head towards the lookout platform. Large grins and the occasional blush gracing both of their faces as they walk. Once they reach the entrance to the lookout platforms, they pause to read the stone walls etched with legend of the point and the reason for their current film.  
"It's so sad." Kyoko says in a hushed voice, staring at the words. "Why'd they have to die?"  
Kuon looks down at her, a question in his eyes.

"Oh, I know what my character thinks. That this is the only way. Her father is a very influential man, and her fiancée a powerful captain, there would be nowhere for them to hide. But I can't help but wonder, if jumping was the best choice."  
Kuon moves closer, his hand brushing away the frown marks on her forehead, "Not every tale can have the happily ever-after you love. For them, I guess this was the way they decided to prevent the pain and suffering that they would experience if they had to separate and marry others."  
"It feels like such a waste. So much life gone in an instant all because of a single emotion." Kyoko huffs.  
Chuckling a bit, Kuon says, "You're Love Me member is showing."  
"Well it's true! What would you have done, if it were us?" Kyoko asks.

Eyes glazing over with shadows, Kuon responds seriously, "I would have fought."  
Noticing the demons, Kyoko tries to lighten the mood. "And Ren or Corn? What would they have done?"  
Kuon squeezes her hand briefly, and considers the question, "I think Ren would have let you go. Better for you to be alive and cared for than for him to have your love. Corn… would let you go, but later steal you and sail away to a different land."  
"Or to the fairy kingdom!" Kyoko amends, eyes sparkling.

Nodding, Kuon mentally shakes his head to clear the shadows of his past and pulls her away from the story of the legend to admire the artwork on the reverse side of the stone walls. Once they get to the last wall, Kuon surprises Kyoko by leaning down and kissing her as he snaps a photo, the picture of the lovers and the caption "Forever" as their background.  
"Kuon!" Kyoko squeaks face bright red as she becomes embarrassed by the public display of affection.  
"Kyoko!" Kuon replies.  
"Uggh!" Kyoko says, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "I feel like a broken record! I don't know how you can do this all so easily."  
Sobering slightly, Kuon says, "I don't. Sorry, I'll try to behave more."  
Calming, Kyoko responds, "It's not that I don't like being affectionate. You know that. Just it's hard to be…" Kyoko heaves a sigh, trying to gather her thoughts, "I know we've talked about this before, I do like it, just not in public. Maybe someday, when we announce our relationship. But I don't know. It's hard to recondition years of societal norms regarding proper behaviour."  
Squeezing her hand, Kuon says apologetically, "I know. Sometimes I just forget a bit. It's the same for me. I promise I'll try."  
"Thank you."  
Nodding in understanding the two continue, moving out onto the lower section of the lookout platform.

Passing others, they find a place along the lower railing, just below the overhang of the upper platform. Hesitating, Kuon stands behind Kyoko with his arms on either side of her, uncertain how much PDA she would accept after their talk a few minutes earlier.  
"It's beautiful." Kyoko comments as she leans back into Kuon's embrace, looking out at Tumon Bay. Hands grasping the railing in front of them, Kuon rests his chin on her head and hums his agreement. Grateful of her acceptance of their embrace and just being there with her.  
"Who knew we would be back in Guam for another shoot." Kuon murmurs, contemplating all that had changed since they were last on the island.  
"I couldn't believe we were coming back here when they told us the filming location. I was so excited to be able to go out and explore more!"  
"When I heard, I almost had Yashiro book us rooms at the hotel from last time, to give us a small walk down memory lane."  
"Really?" Kyoko laughs, shifting to tilt her head up and look at him. "So why didn't you?"  
"Short of exposing our relationship, I couldn't think of a good excuse to tell the director why his two main actors were staying together in a different hotel than the rest of the crew."  
"Hmm. Not that we had enjoyed staying there the last time we were in Guam?"  
"And explain why we had been here together before? Even if he knows Tragic Marker was filmed here, that wouldn't explain why you were here. Director Konoe never revealed Setsu to the public."  
"Ah, that's right."

A comfortable silence falls over the pair as they become absorbed in their own thoughts, neither wanting to interrupt the moment. A few minutes later however, reality has other plans as another couple talks animatedly in Japanese while they place a love lock on the among the rock wall behind them.

"I can't believe there's a movie being made while we are visiting! And with Kyoko! Maybe if we place this here, we can see it when we watch the movie."  
"As if you would tear your eyes from Kyoko long enough to look for it."  
"Hah- same to you then! You'd be too busy staring at your Tsuruga-sama to look."  
"Hmm. True. I guess we would just have to watch it more than once!"  
"Deal!"

Kuon and Kyoko freeze in place as they try not to react to the couple's discussion. As the pair moves away, talking about trying to find the best spot to watch the filming later, they both unwind from each other.  
"I guess we should head back." Kyoko states as she tries to calm her heartbeat after their close call. "Maybe we should go separately?"  
Sighing a little, Kuon responds, "I don't think we need to go separately. No one will recognise us." Upon seeing her expression of doubt, he adds, "But we can walk without holding hands and with a bit of distance if that will make you more comfortable. We will be just two friends hanging out."  
Kyoko nods, grateful for the suggestion.

Both a bit disappointed that their mini date was over, they still agree and begin to walk back to the film crew pavilions, being careful to avoid the couple from earlier and to create the illusion of friends and not lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's almost White Day so here's a chapter! Thank you to everyone that has enjoyed reading this story so far!


	4. The Countdown Begins

The pavilions for the film crew were packed once they arrive back from their incognito walk. Heading towards their temporary dressing rooms, Kyoko and Kuon are stopped by one of the security guards assigned to the site.  
"Sorry, only crew members allowed." the guard states, raising a hand to halt their progress.  
Stopping, the couple share a glance before Kyoko answers, "We are part of the crew."  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need some ID." the guard replies, looking the two of them over doubtfully.  
"Here." Kyoko says, holding out their crew badges.  
Inspecting them, the guard's eyes go wide.  
"I'm so sorry, Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-san! I did not recognise you two." Hastily moving to the side, he bowed in apology as they pass.  
Taking pity on the young guard, Kuon replies, "No harm. You are just doing your job. At least we know these disguises work well."  
"Thank you! Good luck with the filming."  
"Thanks"

The pair barely make it to their dressing rooms before catching each other's eye and bursting out into laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Yashiro asks as he comes upon the couple bent over in the entranceway to Ren's dressing room, eyes watering as they continued to laugh.  
"We- He- The guard-" Kuon attempts to explain between wheezing breaths.  
"At the point- a couple- our disguises-" Kyoko tries to add as she wipes tears from her eyes.  
Bemused Yashiro stands in the doorway as he waits for them to regain their composure.  
"Are you done now?" he asks minutes later as Kuon and Kyoko take some calming breaths interspersed with giggles when they glanced at each other.  
"I- I think so." Kuon states, breathing deep to resume the mantle of Tsuruga Ren once more.  
"Sorry, Yashiro-san. We will get ready now." Kyoko says as she moves out of the door and towards her dressing room.  
"It's okay, I came to tell you there was an issue on set and your filming has been pushed back another half-hour. Saito-san has gone to get the updated scripts from the writers’ tent as the director made some changes to your scenes later."  
Seeing their worried expressions, he adds, "Nothing major as far as I can tell, just some of the dialogue."  
Nodding in understanding, Kyoko heads off, leaving Yashiro with Ren.

"You have some time, but you might want to change before the director sees you like this, and your reveal is ruined before you can even put in motion what you and the president have planned."  
"You're right, as usual." Ren replies, sighing. "You'll let me know when we have the information I asked for?"  
"Of course."  
Glancing after the departed Kyoko, Ren sighs once more before entering his dressing room to change. Catching it Yashiro, quietly reminds him, "Only a few more months Ren. "  
Smiling slightly, Ren responds, "I know. I can't believe were almost there. It's still hard though."  
"Then give the last shoot your best, as you always do, and you'll both be off for the next few days."  
"I plan on it."

An hour later, the film crew was set up and ready to shoot the modern-day scenes. Once the director yells "Action!", Ren and Kyoko make their way back to the viewing platform, this time in character.

_As the light changes to a beautiful sunset, a man walks quietly to one side of the view platform before glancing down at the love lock he had found, tears glistening in his eyes as he thinks of the past. Taking a moment to regroup, he lets out a choked gasp before letting go of the lock and turning to look out at the sunset. A few minutes later a woman comes up, unbeknownst to the man, and comes to look at the same lock. Tears streaming down her face, she quietly sobs before also leaving the lock and moving off to another area. Both take in the view of the bay as the sun goes down, then turn and walk solemnly away, missing each other by a few feet as other tourists walk in between them._

"Cut!"

The quiet film-set bursts into noise as everyone checks their equipment and wait to learn if the scene needs to be redone. All around the blocked-off film site, several tourists mingle and chatter excitedly while trying to catch a glimpse of the film shoot. Off to the side, Ren hands Kyoko some tissues as she dries away her tears from the scene, itching to pull her close after witnessing her tortured expression in the play-back.

"Are you okay?" He asks her quietly.  
"I'm okay. Just- just don't ever leave me." Kyoko whispers back, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks once more.  
On the pretense of helping her fix her make-up, Ren holds up one of the tissues to her face and cradles her cheek as he looks down at her.  
"I'm right here. I always will be as long as you want me."  
Closing her eyes, Kyoko takes in a deep breath, then nods. Reaching up, she gently squeezes his hand before taking the tissue from him. Seconds later their makeup artists come up, breaking the moment, and reminding the couple they are still in public.

Filming continues, mostly close-ups of the actors at the lock to be interspersed with flashbacks of scenes they did earlier on in the filming schedule. An hour later, light fading around the crew the director is finally satisfied they have all the shots they will need from this location. A round of, "Thanks for your hard work" ring out among the group as everyone begins to pack up for the night. Checking with the director, Kyoko and Ren confirm that they are free for a few days as the filming in Guam wraps up.

"Thank you for your work today! You both are certainly the amazing actors I've heard you to be. I've already informed your managers, but filming will start in Niigata in a week. The updated film schedule will be sent soon once we finish up here." The director says.  
"Thank you! I'm glad you are pleased with our work. We shall see you back in Japan!" Kyoko responds.  
"Yes, thank you." Ren adds.  
The couple bow and say their goodbyes to the director and the crew as they make their way back to their dressing rooms to pack up.

"How long do you have off again?" Kyoko asks as they walk to the pavilion.  
"I have 4 days, then I need to fly back for a few interviews before filming starts again." Ren responds.  
Head tilted in confusion, Kyoko questions, "I thought you had a photo shoot in 2 days?"  
Nodding, Ren says, "I used to. There was a problem with the product line, so it needs to be rescheduled for later."  
"So, you are staying here for a bit longer?" Kyoko asks hopefully.  
"I'm not sure. I asked Yashiro to see if it was possible."

Coming up to their managers, Yashiro greets them, "Filming went well I see. To your question earlier Ren, yes we were able to fix everything around."  
Saito-san, Kyoko's manager adds, "The details are in your inbox. We already packed and moved your things, so you just need to change and check for anything we missed."  
"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it." Ren says in gratitude.  
"It was no problem. "

Seeing Kyoko's confusion, Saito says, "Get changed and then check your email, dear. Yashiro-san and I will be waiting for you two at the shuttle van."  
Gently pushing her charge into her dressing room, Saito waves then closes the door. Briefly nodding to Ren and Yashiro, she walks off. A moment later a loud squeal of happiness rings out from the closed door. Grinning in response, Ren finishes checking his email, a confirmation of the mini vacation from the president and the room reservation at the other hotel for the next few days. Thanking his manager, Ren hurries into his dressing room and changes back into Kuon, eager to spend time with his fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry about the later than expected chapter upload, 2020 has been an insane year. I hope everyone has been staying safe and healthy, and hoping you all the best for a better 2021!


End file.
